elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Secondary Antagonists
Secondary Antagonists are the second Primary Antagonists in a Main Quest, Side Quests or Miscellaneous Quests. Main Quest Arena *Golthog – Secondary antagonist of "Stonekeep." *Priestess Selene of Shagrath – Secondary antagonist of "Selene's Web." *Knights of the Fortress of Ice. *Mogrus the Dim – Secondary antagonist of "Labyrinthian" if the Eternal Champion answers the riddle incorrectly. *Kanen the Wise – Secondary antagonist of "Labyrinthian" if the Eternal Champion answers the riddle incorrectly. *Sir Galandir – Secondary antagonist of Temple of Agamanus. Daggerfall *Werewolf – formerly Cyndassa's brother and antagonist of "The Beast." *Darkivaron – a mummy during "Dust of Restful Death." *Prince Karolis – the lich of Sentinel during "Soul of a Lich." *Elysana – betrothed to Lord Woodborne, antagonist of "Elysana's Betrayal." The following are potential secondary antagonists depending on the Agent's reputation with them during "Totem, Totem, Who Gets the Totem?": *Akorithi *Eadwyre *Gortwog *Gothryd *King of Worms *Underking *Lady Brisienna Morrowind *Boss Crito – Secondary antagonist of "Antabolis Informant." *Ethys Savil, Favel Gobor, Urven Davor and Duvianus Platorius – Secondary antagonists of "Vivec Informants." *Wraith of Sul-Senipul – Secondary antagonist of "Meet Sul-Matuul." *Dagoth Gares – Secondary antagonist of "Sixth House Base." *Bolvyn Venim – Secondary antagonist of "Redoran Hortator." *Orvas Dren – Secondary antagonist of "Hlaalu Hortator." *Gothren – Secondary antagonist of "Telvanni Hortator." *Ulath-Pal, Ahaz, Ranabi and Ashu-Ahhe – Secondary antagonists of "Erabenimsun Nerevarine." *Dagoth Uthol, Dagoth Endus, Dagoth Tureynul, Dagoth Odros, Dagoth Vemyn, Dagoth Araynys, and Dagoth Gilvoth – Secondary antagonists of "The Citadels of the Sixth House." Tribunal *Dandras Vules – Secondary antagonist of "Hunt the Dark Brotherhood." *Forven Berano, Hloggar the Bloody and Bedal Alen – Secondary antagonists of "Evidence of Conspiracy." *Trels Varis – Secondary antagonist of "Muckraking Journalist." *Durgoc, Kurog, Yarnar and Armion – Secondary antagonists of "The Goblin Army." *Profane Acolytes – Secondary antagonists of "The Shrine of the Dead." *Barilzar – Secondary antagonist of "Barilzar's Mazed Band." *Dark Brotherhood Assassins – Secondary antagonists of "An Assassination Attempt." *Karrod – Secondary antagonist of "Helseth's Champion." *Salas Valor – Secondary antagonist of "The Missing Hand." *Khash-Ti Dhrur – Secondary antagonist of "The Blade of Nerevar." *Imperfect – Secondary antagonist of "The Mad God." Bloodmoon *Gualtierus Spurius – Secondary antagonist of "Frostmoth Smugglers." *Riekling with Strange Seeds – Secondary antagonist of "The Ritual of Trees." *Lightkeeper Grahl – Secondary antagonist of "The Ritual of the Sun." *Rigmor Halfhand – Secondary antagonist of "The Skaal Test of Wisdom." *Spirit Bear – Secondary antagonist of "The Ristaag" or "Disrupt the Skaal Hunt." *Krish – Secondary antagonist of "Siege of Castle Karstaag" (if siding with Hircine). *Captain Falx Carius – Secondary antagonist of Hircine's Hunt (if the Nerevarine is a werewolf). *Tharsten Heart-Fang and Karstaag – Secondary antagonists of "Hircine's Hunt." Oblivion *Mankar Camoran – Secondary antagonist of . *Jeetum-Ze – Secondary antagonist of the Fighters Guild questline. *Syl – Secondary antagonist of , if Thadon is killed during the Ritual of Accession. *Thadon – Secondary antagonist of Shivering Isles, if Syl is killed during the Ritual of Accession. Skyrim *Elenwen – Secondary antagonist of . *Morokei – Secondary antagonist of the College of Winterhold questline. *Galmar Stone-Fist – Secondary antagonist of the Skyrim Civil War questline if the Imperial Legion was joined. *Legate Rikke – Secondary antagonist of the Skyrim Civil War questline if the Stormcloaks were joined. *Astrid – Secondary antagonist of the Dark Brotherhood questline if the Dark Brotherhood was joined. *Nazir – Secondary antagonist of the Dark Brotherhood questline if the Dark Brotherhood was destroyed. *Arch-Curate Vyrthur – Secondary antagonist of . Online *Mannimarco – Secondary antagonist of . *Faolchu the Reborn – Secondary antagonist of the Glenumbra region. *Night Terror – Secondary antagonist of the Stormhaven region. *Lleraya Montclair – Secondary antagonist of the Rivenspire region. *Suturah – Secondary antagonist of the Alik'r Desert region. *Uela the Hagraven – Secondary antagonist of the Bangkorai region. *Vicereeve Pelidil – Secondary antagonist of the Greenshade region. *Dark Mane – Secondary antagonist of the Reaper's March region. *General Serien – Secondary antagonist of the Stonefalls region. *Merdyndril – Secondary antagonist of the Deshaan region. *Sinmur – Secondary antagonist of The Rift region. *Little Leaf – Secondary antagonist of the Craglorn region. *Forge-Mother Alga – Secondary antagonist of . *Chief Inspector Rhanbiq – Secondary antagonist of . *Lyra Viria/The Black Dragon – Secondary antagonist of . *Barbas – Secondary antagonist of . *The Shadow of Sotha Sil – Secondary antagonist of . *Earl Tundilwen – Secondary antagonist of . *Whiptail – Secondary antagonist of . *Mulaamnir – Secondary antagonist of . *Laatvulon – Secondary antagonist of . See also *Primary Antagonists Category:Lists Category:Arena: Lists Category:Daggerfall: Lists Category:Morrowind: Lists Category:Oblivion: Lists Category:Skyrim: Lists Category:Online: Lists